


The Cross

by CLM_FFN, JDShadow, SunstarWriter



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, I got tired of making tags for each one of them, Majority of DC mainly, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLM_FFN/pseuds/CLM_FFN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDShadow/pseuds/JDShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunstarWriter/pseuds/SunstarWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krest Corporation has nothing illegal to hide. </p><p>The Cross, an organization that has been around in secret from all for generations on the other hand... Don't fear The Cross. They have no ill intention with you... unless you are part of the League of Shadows anyway.</p><p>Follow the Cross's promising group of assassins, protectors, teachers, and allies in their journey of fighting the League of Shadows, protecting their own... and making new friends as they go along.</p><p>Amelia Krest, Tricks The Heiress.</p><p>Emily Freitag, Sparks the Survivor.</p><p>Evangeline 'Evan' Siwili, Ambrosia the Shifter.</p><p>Miss Doomsday, The Silent Immortal Assassin.</p><p>Leighanna, The Ice Princess</p><p>Rikchel Jonas Quinzel, The daughter of two criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will try to be a weekly update, but no promises because even though there is many of us, we are busy. My apologies if it takes a while to do.

**The Cross**

**Chapter One:** **  
** **Beginnings**

 

* * *

 

**2003**

**==**

 

A young girl with shoulder length blonde hair, at the age of nine, sat on the cold metal lab table. “Why do I have to do this?” She whined, watching her mother and the other people in lab coats walk around her.

 

“You are part of The Cross; you will be the next generation. We need to perform all of  the tests and make sure you can't be poisoned by anything known of.” Her mother told her, in a harsh tone. “You are our hope.” She answered, voice softer. “We need you to be able to be immune to everything.”

 

The small girl hated the labs, they scared her. Though she knew better to show her fear, if she did her mom would send her back to the camps. She hated the camps. 

 

The smell of the stale labs was the same you’d find in a hospital. The scent was sterile and cold, you could detect just a hint of the medication they had laying about. It all made the young girl want to rub her nose and she hated it. 

 

“Hold still.” A man grunted at her, connecting her to a bunch of different things, she doesn't even know what is what.

 

The girl looked over her shoulder to all the machines she's hooked too and the many types of strange liquids that dripped into the IV that she wore. Softly she gulped, then everything started to dim.

 

The beeping noises in the room, they were slowing down, skip beeps from the dimming lights. The power couldn't have been dying, simply because they aren't using normal energy sources. 

 

The next thing that happened was a loud banging. The room they were in shaking and the lights from the top of the room they are in came falling down with rocks and rubble. 

 

A moment later everything went black and then lighten up to point that electronics were exploding. The lights above that didn't fall exploded like bombs going off, sending glass flying everywhere.

 

The smell of chemicals was replaced with the smell of burning wires, burning flesh and anything else that would catch on fire from the electronics exploding. 

 

Then the smell of burning wood could be smelt. The small girl was too scared to move. Most of the adults were either dead from electronics exploding or injured from it. The Little girl pulled at the things she's connected to, and the machines started to send electricity through the wires connecting her to it. The machine that controlled how much poison that gets pumped in her loses control and the machine began to overdose her.

 

Her body felt like it was burning from inside out. Screaming in pain, tears running down her face. Her once blue eyes started to change colors, and her eyes couldn't close. Shifting from blue to an off green. Then everything stopped.

 

Everything was silent. The girl's heart stopped.

 

Her chest wasn't moving. Not breathing anymore.

 

The noise that caused all of that was from a falling meteor.

 

Outside of the room that they were working on the small girl and other people, was a cave in; young woman laying in the rubble unconscious from a blow to the head by the falling rubble. The young teenager with the light brown hair was lucky to be alive.

  
  


* * *

**2005**

**==**

 

Two young girls stood next to each other, holding each other's hands. One with shoulder length bright blonde hair, the other with dark brown hair that was just below chin length. “Scary.” The darker haired one mumbled, obviously younger than the blonde.

 

The warm wind from the summer heat and smell of the trees, and ocean not far greeted the pair. It was their first day of school.

 

Their feelings were obviously mixed about it all. Excitement from being away from the Cross, learning from an actual school. Fear of being discovered. Nervousness for meeting new people. And much more. 

 

A crowd of people passed by them. All of them seemed to be excited or nervous mainly. Some of them seemed to be playing it off cool, but their eyes showed their real feelings. 

 

Then there the ones that really didn't matter much. They just looked like dead souls. Another squeeze of hand from the younger of the pair. 

 

“We can do this.” The blonde stated, though her off green eyes were darting every which way. The blonde was looking for danger, trying to protect the younger one. “No one knows who we are. We will always have an ace in the hole.” The blonde spoke in hush tones, not wanting anyone to overhear her.

 

The breeze, this time, didn't bring the comfort of the outside world, but rather the crowd that formed around them. The smell of perfumes, body washes deodorant, and sweat. 

 

They kept holding each other's hands, walking slowly closer to the doors of the building. The smell of cleaning supplies hit them, and the older of the two scrunched up her nose. Memories flashing through her eyes. Though this was different. 

 

"We have something they don't." The older mumbled, again. 

 

Who they are... Who are these two?

 

Children of the League of the Cross.

 

The darker haired one, eight years old, squeezed her best friend's, basically sister, hand for what felt like the millionth time. “We should head in.” The eleven-year-old told her, taking a step forward. “Come on, Amelia.”

  
  


* * *

**2006**

**==**

  
  


Nine years old Amelia stood tall in front of the council of The Cross next to twelve-year-old Emily. “Amelia Eberhardt and Emily Freitag,”  Algenib  called forth the two young children.

 

Emily linked her hand with Amelia's as they took the step forward. Amelia's hair was below her shoulders now, Emily's was cut to just above her ears and was in a spiky, pixie style. Amelia looked at her companion, her almost sister. They were both scared, but neither was allowed to show emotions.

 

Emotions were prohibited from The Cross.

 

Emotions are a weakness.

 

Though if they could show the emotions that they have to keep hidden, it'd show the fear and worry. What ifs running through their minds. 

 

The smell of musk from the underground tunnels that lead up to this inner-cave dome, the one that is a sacred place. This is where the innermost members of The Cross can be found. 

 

The outfits the pair was wearing consisted of tight fitting black cloth with no symbols or anything to mark them as unique. “I am proud to announce, the heiress, Tricks.” The man reached forward to Amelia who took his hand and stepped up on the platform.

 

The man motioned her to go to her knees. Doing so, on the higher step, he placed a hooded mask on her face. Then he turned to the spiky blonde, Emily.

 

“I am proud to announce, the survivor, Sparks!” He held his hand out to the blonde who took it and went to her knees, on a step below Amelia.

 

He placed a different mask upon her head.

 

“Welcome, our new sisters! Welcome, our future!” The leader called, making the two girls stand and turned to the crowd of who was there. They all bowed down to the pair. Amelia knew that now within the compounds she was Tricks, the Heiress. Emily will be Sparks, The Survivor.

  
  
  


* * *

**2007**

**==**

  
  


Tricks kneeled down. The ground looks mostly undisturbed. A frown across her lips. She was directed out here with her partner. Speaking of which, Tricks tilt her head back at the older woman and the teenager who was glaring at each other. 

 

Masks be damned. 

 

Tricks have no idea what has gotten into the two. "Siren, Sparks, what do you believe?" Tricks asked, trying not to be annoyed.

 

The smell of the fresh air and the woods around them seemed so peaceful. "I believe, three's a crowd," Siren spoke, snapping at the younger female that was wearing a plain mask with dark outfit. 

 

This mission determines if they get their colors or not. This mission is what will give them a rank rather than continue on as lowly foot soldiers. 

 

"If three's a crowd, then you should get lost. We are trying to earn our colors here." Sparks snapped back. 

 

Siren's own light blue and red heart doodled where the ears of her mask should be. It was almost like headphone sets, and blue polka-dots. 

 

"Siren, not helping." Tricks groaned, hearing a noise in a distance. "Shush!" She tried to silence them to listen. "Did you guys hear that?"

 

"Hear what?" Sparks asked, walking to her friend. 

 

The smell of the woods that was so peaceful air seemed to drift and a different scent was in the air. It was one of burning wood. Sparks jumped into the trees, along with the other two not far behind her.    
  
Siren was the fastest, but with her equipment on she was as slow as Amelia. Sparks only slightly faster than the younger of the pair. 

 

Sparks climbed to the highest vantage point she could, needing less equipment which made her slightly lighter of the three. She could see the smoke from a distance. “Looks like a forest fire. Not our…-”   
  
“Let's go check it out.” Tricks declared, about ready to jump forward.   
  
“That’s not our job!” Sparks called after Tricks who was already jumping forward to the next branches of the trees.    
  
A snicker from right below Sparks made her glare down to the colorful masked woman. “You heard the Heiress, let go check it out.” Siren sang, jumping forward herself.    
  
Shoulders slumping, she knew that this would spell nothing but trouble for them. 

 

The tree branches went down but didn’t crack or break under them. Careful to jump in trees that weren’t dead, that didn’t have falling leaves, and made sure they had a clear path forward.    
  
Balancing when standing still was harder than running in the tree tops. It meant they needed balance to stay with them. Running they only need balance for a couple of seconds before they jumped forward. 

 

Stopping not far from the flames, they saw a man standing there in a strange outfit. “You must be from the Cross.”   
  
“How did you know that?” Siren demanded jumping down. Sparks about to protest, a single from Tricks stopped her.    
  
He doesn’t know that they aren’t really henchmen, they are in fact training to get their colors. They are on the path to earning their colors. This mission is their first of hopefully many. 

 

The smoke made Amelia fight back coughs and sneezing. She loved the smell, but it was also bothersome that this man was burning something as beautiful as these woods to draw them out.    
  
The man snickered behind his masked. “I make it my business to know.” He stated, “The Cross needs new informants, powerful ones at that.” He walked forward.    
  
Taking cues from Tricks, Siren frowned behind her mask. “We will have to turn you down on that.” She stated, about ready to leave.    
  
Tricks were the heiress, and only Tricks or  Algenib  can bring in new people… without special permission.    
  
“You are not in any positions to deny me of this.” The man in black and red stepped forward.    
  
Siren reached backward, her wrists flying under her cloak. Soft clicking of the strange leather almost like bracelets on her wrists. Then chains with circular blades connected to a dark chain to her wrists.    
  
“Threatening me now? Last time I checked, you needed the help.” He sounded smug, reaching back to his back. Where two blades rest. 

 

It was playing out in Trick’s head long before she could see either of them move. He was well trained and obviously could take Siren down. Not that Tricks… Amelia… had any doubt at all in her trainer’s ability to do what all cost needed to be done. 

 

The flames were getting closer. Their blades hitting each other and making the clanging noises. Tricks stopped paying attention to that. Instead, she paid attention to the flames that wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon.    
  
Fires here stays for long periods of time. 

 

The curse of hot climates, even if it is in the woods.    
  
“Sparks, come with me.” Tricks demanded, jumping over the two battling below heads.    
  
Watching her leader and friend head to the fire, Sparks’ breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t lose Amelia no matter what. The battle below, it would just have to wait.    
  
Jumping closer to the fire, she looked for any source of water. She needed some way to put these flames out. To stop this fire before it consume everything. 

 

* * *

 

The two younger kneeled on the ground, the older standing with her front leaning forward, a fist behind her back and one across her stomach. “Taking on someone as trained as him was reckless! You could have lost your lives! Normal foot soldiers would not have mattered, but you are the heiress! You are the last of the lineage of  Algenib . You need to survive and it is your two jobs to make sure she does survive!” A man in a pure black outfit and pure black mask, light gray around the eyes, screamed at them.    
  
“My apologizes Council, but Siren fought him. We were merely trying to control the flames before it attracted attention.” Tricks tried to explain.    
  
That earned a harsh growl from the man before them. “You were merely trying to control the flames? You could have still been killed! Or worse (expelled)! You could have been spotted by those rogues who call themselves superheroes!” He yelled at them louder.   
  
“What if  Algenib would have heard about this before us?” A woman wearing a similar mask stood up. Her mask gray markings had a swirling design.    
  
“Heard about what?” A deep but soft voice asked, earning everyone’s attention.    
  
The council of five bowed like how the older, already ranked, assassin stood. An older man walked in, with a hood over his head. The face was blocked out from view, but he was obviously debating on what the punishment should be. 

 

A single to Amelia, she stood up, only having her head bowed. “Why was my hair on the ground? On the ground as if she was a foot soldier?” He tsked.    
  
“My apologizes, great Leader. Our great Algenib.” One of the Council tried to… they were given a hard glare, as the man took his hood off.    
  
His storming gray eyes then looked down to the masked Amelia, before reaching out. Unclasping the back of her mask, he placed his hand on her cheek. It was cold and rough. Years of fighting harden them so much.    
  
“Grandfather, please do not be angered.” Amelia pleaded. “A man once part of Shadows approached us. We tried to earn no attention and Siren fought him while we…-” Her grandfather, the Algenib placed his hand on her chin making her look up to him.    
  
“You are to go to the coloring corridors. The seer will see to you.” He commanded. “Your mission was a success.”   
  
“Grandfather? I do not understand…”   
  
“You survived and marked part of the Shadows, a threat to the Cross. Your mission was a success.” He stated, simply. Then motioned them to move onward as he looked to the Council. “My business with you is not over. Siren, see to the children.”    
  


Amelia looked back to Siren as she moved away to leave the cavern they were in. The man who has her eyes motion her to leave through the door he came in, from behind the Council. Sparks followed Tricks, not knowing what else to do.    
  
They then could hear a harshness of the Algenib tone that neither of them want to hear again. Most of all not directed to them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kneeling on the ground, Amelia watched the sparkling but clear water below her. The man that kneeled between her and Emily had wrappings around his eyes. His hands moving over the water in a rhythmic way. It was almost like he could hear a song that no one else could. 

 

Stopping his hands for a mere moment, Amelia saw a soft smile crossed his lips. “Amelia, walk into the water.” He demanded, before standing himself.   
  
Slowly Amelia risen from her position on the ground. The pure white mask in her hand. Walking into the water, she felt the coldness of it. Getting to the center, there was a colorful, very colorful, rock.    
  
The man standing on the shoreline of the small underground spring then started to chant. Amelia had no idea what he was muttering, but the rock she was looking at… it melted. The colors split and morphed back together. A light glow tint to them. 

 

The water then raised as if in a whirlpool or a hurricane. It moved and twisted. The colors still morphing and splitting apart. The incoherent chanting then got louder though it wasn’t the man she could hear. It sounded like a mix of voices. The water colors splashed at her as if begging her to move into them.    
  
A harsh whisper could be heard, but she didn’t know where it came from. “Mask up. Mask up.” It kept whispering to her.    
  
Holding her mask up with both of her hands. The colors formed washing over it.    
  
Multiple times over and over again.    
  
The waters reminded Amelia what she could only imagine the beauty of the Aurora Borealis would look like. It was breathtaking and she could almost see people was in the water itself. Swaying and dancing around her. The water was still somewhat transparent, she couldn’t see the people on the outside only what would be the water. It confused and amazed Amelia.    
  
In the distance, she saw Emily looking to her worried. 

 

Feeling the water go up her arms, Amelia then started to freak out. That’s when the water just was frozen. Holding still to the water that went straight up to the ceiling Amelia looked up to it then down. It was almost like she was in a crystal. Then it went downward. The water below her only rise but not done a wave effect. She watched the colors formed together and then seemed to swim behind her.

 

Turning she watched the colors form the rock again. Looking down to her mask in her hands, she saw the colors that were chosen for her… The colors and design.   
  
Navy blue with royal purple around the eyes, in soft swirling down the right cheek. 

 

It was beautiful to her.    
  


Looking back up to the short haired blonde, Emily finally lets out a breath she seemed to be holding in since Amelia walked into the water.  

 

* * *

 

 

Tricks and Sparks were on their fourth mission. Jumping down from building top to a lower one. “What's the plan?” Sparks asked, from standing on top of the electric cables post.

 

Tricks got down on her knee, looking for any signs of who they were looking for. Finally finding it, Tricks jumps up and started to run. The cloak she was wearing was tight fitting, her dark blue with dark purple around the eyes, was the only thing visible under the cloak, though. Sparks were silver with yellow and white markings on her mask.

 

Sparks followed Tricks’ lead. Running along the wires following the younger of them. Then a girl with a spandex looking outfit and dark brown mask that only covered her eyes was standing there. Her ebony hair was in pigtails.

 

What threw the pair off, she was their age. She was a kid, like them. Then the girl started to shift into an animal, a bird, flying away.

 

The pair followed her, running after her from roof to roof. Trying to not lose sight of her. All of the way to the woods.

 

It was thrilling, to feel the chase as if they played a simple game of tag over rooftops and trees. Though they couldn't tell, the animal-child was enjoying their game too.

 

Then isolated from the rest of the world, the animal-child changed back to the human version of herself. Just as she did, Sparks was attacked by a dark cloaked person. She looked to be the same age as Tricks, who was ready to attack the animal-child, should she attack them.

 

Sparks using the electricity that runs in her shocking the Shadow Assassin. Sending the small Shadow Assassin away from her and spazzing on the ground. Sparks then turned to the two that was before her. To the animal-child and Tricks who seemed to be just looking at each other, waiting for the other to move first.

 

The girl stood up straight, looking at Tricks, then spoke in a soft, scared, voice. “I didn’t want this.” The animal-child admitted.

 

Tricks looked to Sparks who was standing guard. “Wanted what?” Tricks asked, carefully.

 

The animal-child looked to where the other Shadow Assassin was knocked out from electric shock. “I wanted to help people, not be the cause of chaos and use my abilities to destroy and steal.” She admitted, before looking back to Tricks.

 

“Come with us then.” Tricks freely stated, which earned a hard glare from Sparks. Tricks didn’t hesitate, to place her hand up to the animal girl. “Come with us, we can help you.”

 

“No, you can’t.” The animal girl shook her head, a noise leaving the back of her throat. “They have my mother. They are making me do this.” She admitted.

 

“The Shadow?” Sparks asked, from her place on guard for others.

 

“Yes.”

  
  


* * *

 

**October**

**2008**

**==**

 

The girl with ebony hair sat on the edge of the cot looking at the gray-eyed girl before her. “Come on, Evan,” Amelia begged, reaching for the animal girl's hands.

 

“No, it's scary!” Evan declared, shaking her head before looking in the direction that everyone was gathered.

 

Amelia sighed, looking from her own mask to Evan. “I know, I have been through it. It's very simple. You get called forth, kneel, get a mask and name, then sent away. Later you have to go through the rituals of colors, which is fun.” Amelia tried to urge her, trying to get her to commit to them completely.

 

“I don’t know if I should, er, Tricks.” Evan admitted, “I didn't grow here like you did.”

 

Amelia laughed, softly. “It’s just us, you can call me Amelia.” Amelia went down to her knees so Evan had to look at her. “You might not have grown up in this, but you earned the title, you earn your freedom from the Shadows.” Amelia grabbed her hands squeezing them tightly. “This is probably the best way to get your mom back, and afterward, it’s up to you if you stay here where you are protected by us, or leave.” 

 

“What of my sisters?” Evan asked, looking to Amelia hopefully.

 

Emily spoke up. “They will be protected, as soon as you are a member. They will be treated as if they are children of the Cross.” That seemed to be all that Evan needed to stand up.    
  
Grabbing her mask, Amelia followed the tall, young, Native American teen before her. They walked into the crowded room, Amelia with her mask on. Splitting from Emily and Evan to go stand by the man with the hood over his head and leaning into the throne.    
  
Standing to his left was the council, standing to his right was Amelia. 

 

Emily bowed like the rest of the ranked. Evan went down on her knees like the unranked and slaves. Slaves… that makes her flinch. It makes all of them flinch. All slaves here though are treated better than most slaves, though. That was the law that Amelia’s mother had made sure passed long before Amelia was born. 

 

With hearing her name, Evan walked forward. Kneeling down on the steps, she felt the white mask get placed over her head. “Ambrosia, The Changeling!” The Council leader called, earning cheers and then bowed from everyone, even Amelia. 

 

* * *

**November**

**2008**

**==**

 

Evan leaned with her arms resting on top of Amelia’s head, Amelia seething from the anger of being so much shorter than her. Emily just took a step away from them, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire between them.

 

“Tricks, Sparks, Ambrosia, the  Algenib  wishes to speak to you three.” A man with a boring black mask spoke, walking to the three.   
  
“Coming!” Evan chirped, loving her new name.   
  
“Wait for us!” Amelia called after her, as she ran down the hall. Emily and Amelia on her heels.   
  
Getting to the  Algenib’s  private quarters, Evan stopped. Amelia knew she was scared as did Emily. Amelia took a couple deep breaths to calm her breathing, before walked past Evan and opened the door. “Grandfather.” Amelia greeted.   
  
The man looked up from his papers. “I’ve got an assignment for you three.” He admitted, motioning for them to come forward.

 

Taking a deep breath, Amelia’s worry seemed to just wash away. Her grandfather would never send them off on a super dangerous mission. All they had to do was hear him out, and then do whatever the mission is. It should be easy, easy enough.

 

**… … …**

 

“So we just wait for this mystery person to just appear?” Sparks asked, annoyedly. Sitting on a thick wire between two electric posts.

 

The other two both waited on top of a nearby building. “In truth, this isn’t what I had in mind for my first mission,” Ambrosia admitted, leaning against the wall behind her. There was a door that leads inside of the building not far from her.

 

Tricks rested her body since she knew that whomever this person was, it’ll be an awhile. Finally, a piece clicked together with her. “It’s kind of strange, that Gramps sent us out on this mission.” She hummed. Her mind was reeling to make sure all her facts were straight before spoken them.

 

“What you mean?” Ambrosia asked, curiously. Her dark brown eyes looked in the direction of the group’s leader.

 

Taking a deep breath, once she knew she had both of their attention. Amelia decided to explain. “There was the story about someone around this area that can’t die. She heals and is very dangerous. She takes on odd in jobs and is very mysterious.” Amelia stated. “And gramps sent us here to recruit this unknown female, in the roughly same area that the mysterious one has been seen in.”   
  
“You think it might be the same person?” Sparks asked, standing up on the wire all at one.   
  
“We aren’t alone,” Ambrosia stated, looking around.   
  
Amelia smirked, behind her mask. “We haven’t been alone for a while now.” She commented, before slowly standing up. “Isn’t that right?” Amelia looked behind her to a building higher up than they are on.   
  
A moment passed and a person with a dark trench coat like a hoodie on jumped down in front of them. “This who we are looking for?” Sparky asked, looking to their leader.

 

Reaching up, Tricks took off her mask and hood. The person before them was obviously female. She was tall and lean, but the hoodie hid most of her features. Walking forward, Amelia held her hand out to the unknown.   
  
“I am known as Tricks. I’m the heiress of The Cross.” Amelia stated, her strange gray eyes looking up into the darkness of the hood. Finally, the young woman pulled the hood down, a light black mask over her face. Pulling it off, it showed a pale skinned young woman with short white-blonde hair.   
  
A scar on her throat made it obvious that it hurt for her to speak. None of them than expected her to. Taking the young woman’s hand, the white-haired one turned her hand. Looking at the gloved hand then cold fingers found Amelia’s wrist.

  
  
  


* * *

**December**

**2008**

**==**

  
  


The girls all gathered around the private room of their  Algenib . A pixie cut white hair young woman was kneeling on the ground. Mask placed over her head, then a hood. “My girls, my children, welcome your newest sister. Lady Dooms.” The man spoke in a weak tone.

 

It was obvious he was sick. His assessor will have to take a step up. That means that Amelia would have to take a step up.

 

This initiation of the Cross was also held in secret. Lady Dooms was a special, rare, talent. A talent that Amelia's grandfather wanted on their side. A talent that he wanted to be protecting his granddaughter, instead against them.

 

Motioning for Lady Dooms to stand up. He held her hand up in the air. “Lady Dooms, the protector.”

 

The small group of young women clapped and cheered. A sharp look from the old man, all of them besides Amelia bowed to the newest member. Amelia only bowed her head as a greeting, like.

 

The tallest of the group, newest member too, looked to the three young women in front of her. They were all roughly same age. That's what surprised the white-blonde when they first met. Now it seems so natural. How they work together. How they fit together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Roka.   
> Creation of Young Justice.

**The Cross**

**Chapter Two:**

**Mechies**

 

* * *

 

**Early**

**May**

**2010**

* * *

 

A girl with strawberry blonde hair sat crossed legged on the iced water. Her eyes looking up at the clear blue sky. The warmth of the sun was touching her skin. It felt strange the cold under her but everything else was so warm.

 

She liked it.

 

Then she saw something in the sky. It looked like a bat flying in the air. “Strange.” The girl commented. “Bats are nocturnal.” She added, an explanation to why she thought it was weird.

 

The bat flew lower, being the same size as a young child. Much bigger than any bats she has ever seen before. She jumped up, away from the bat, startled. It then started to change shapes. The bat pushed its head down, and its body seemed to stretch and popped. Within five minutes, the strawberry blonde startle was gone and was curious.

 

Before herself stood a strange girl. Same age as herself, roughly. “Evan.” The strawberry blonde's eyes showed the shock of seeing who was in front of her.

 

Ebony hair was in pigtails, and sun kissed tanned skin. She wore a black outfit that seemed to stretch and change as she shifts creatures. “Been a while, Leighanna.” Evan laughed, nervously. 

 

“You are one of the Shadows.” Leigh frowned, deeply.

 

“Not anymore,” Evan commented, dryly. “I need your help, though.”

 

* * *

LATER

* * *

 

Amelia sat on the crate of the abandoned warehouse. “So this is Ice Princess,” Amelia commented, not even bothering to hide who she really is. Not like anyone would believe this criminal's relative.

 

Evan stomped her feet. “You said we needed a distraction... what's a better distraction than Ice Powered group attacking them?” Evan demanded an answer.

 

That seemed to make Amelia think about it. “Then what? They'd expect The Cross to help them in the future.” Amelia commented, annoyed but hiding it with an almost neutral voice.

 

“No,” Leigh stated, crossing her arms over her chest. “I'll pitch it like it was my idea. I know that the ones in that area have something that my father wants.”

 

“Your father, as in Mister Freeze?” Amelia asked, in a neutral voice still.

 

Gulping softly, Leigh looked her straight in her strange eyes. “Yes. My father is Mister Freeze. Victor Fries. You going to say something to belittle me because of that?” Leigh demanded an answer.

 

Amelia gave her a soft smirk. “No, I am not. If anything you just earn some of my respect.” Amelia then jumped up. “Dooms, you are to protect Ice Princess no matter what. I don't give a shit about Mister Freeze, but no harm comes to this one.” Amelia gave the tallest person hiding in the shadows an order.

 

Jumping down, the mask of the girl was black with red splatters and silver around the eyes. The design was a skull. Walking forward, the two met halfway. “Dooms doesn't speak,” Evan informed the strawberry blonde.

 

“And she's good at her job,” Sparks stated, from her arch above them.

 

* * *

**Late**

**May**

**2008**

* * *

 

The Shadows below them moved. The room has dropped the temperature down so low. It felt like hell can actually freeze over. Jumping down from the vents they were hiding in, the two strange masked figures. It was obvious what they were to anyone that could spot them. They were part of The Cross.

 

The next that came through was flying past them. It was a small sparrow. Landing on the ground in front of a room. The sparrow in a rapid rate changed forms. “I hate the cold,” Evan grumbled, pulling her mask over her face.

 

A snicker left Trick's direction. “You suggest Ice Powered.” Tricks pointed out.

 

A groan left the shifter, as she looked for a way to opened the door before them. “There is normally a keypad...-” She explained.

 

That made the one with a lighter mask step forward. Sparks flew from her hand, touching the door. The electronic thing then started to spark up. The door swoosh opened.

 

Inside was dark and damp. It sent chills down all three of their backs. “Are you sure this is where she is?” Sparks asked, sensing a trap.

 

_ They all do. _

 

A gulp and nodding her head. Ambrosia replied. “She's here.”

 

Walking into the dark, damped, area. The three were ready for any type of attacks that could come. When nothing came, Sparks and Ambrosia's shoulders seemed to lift slightly. Maybe it was just a pointless feeling they were getting.

 

Tricks knew the Shadow better than anyone. From years of training against them. She knew that this was unlike them. There were traps. Many of them. Probably Shadows in the room with them, waiting for their chance to attack.

 

“Let's just get our mission over with.” Tricks decided to declare before they went down the damp hallway. Each side of them was cells. Each looking worst and colder than the last. They were blood splatters on the ground and wall. It smelt of death and other things that none of them wished to think about.

 

Finally getting to a room where a woman was laying limped. “Mother!” Ambrosia broke her emotionless state, running to the cell.

 

Reaching for it. A charge of electricity went through her. A scream of pain and smell of burning flesh. Tricks took a plastic truncheon hitting Ambrosia's arms just right that she let go of the bars of the cell. Ambrosia fell to her knees. Her body couldn't take the electricity that ran through her. Her hair that naturally was frizzy seemed to be more so.

 

On a normal circumstance, Tricks would tease her, saying she looks like one of those stupid American Cartoons. She stuck her finger in a light socket and her hair frizzed out like Albert Einstein, or Pinky from Pinky and the Brain when Pinky stuck a fork in a light socket.

 

Looking to Sparks, the lighter masked one moved forward. Pushing more electricity into the system. They heard a loud popping noise. Then a rumbling noise. “Sounds like a generator for these cells is about to explode,” Sparks stated, knowing those sounds to well.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

 

Outside the Ice Princess froze more Shadows that were trying to attack her. Her father already took out a lot of the men. Not seeing the Shadow member that came behind her. Before she could respond and freeze him, a sword went through his back. It came out on the other side. Another sword cuts his head off. Pulling the sword out of his chest, the headless man fell to the ground.

 

Standing on the other side was Dooms.

 

Standing tall and silent. Then Dooms pointed to the direction that Ice Princess needed to go. Nodding her head, that's the direction Leigh went running to. Dooms not far behind her.

 

Running down the hall, they could hear weird noises. Sounds like popping and rattling noises. Just getting to an opened door. Dooms tackled the Ice Princess down. Seeing the group of The Cross Assassins. Ice Princess held her hands up, making ice shield to block the explosion. Stopping them from getting majorly hurt.

 

“Let's get out of here.” Tricks, the leader, commanded.

 

“I have to find my father!” Ice Princess yelled.

 

That made the group slow to a stop looking to each other. “Dooms, stay with her! Make sure she doesn't get caught by either cops nor Shadows!” Tricks commanded before they left with the woman that needed medical attention.

 

Ambrosia herself needed medical attention but wouldn't have any till she knew her mom was okay.

 

* * *

**July 4, 2010**

* * *

 

“Come on, Amelia!” A fifteen-year-old blonde with short, spiky, hair called. The building they were in was going up in flames.

 

The darker hair of the duo, barely thirteen, ran forward. She ran past an alien looking creature. 'Thank you.' She could hear his voice in her head.

 

“We have to get out of here, Sparks,” Amelia admitted, stopping in her place, seeing the superheroes sidekicks coming to help.

 

“This way!” Sparky called, her dark gray suit starting to spark off electricity as she grabbed a high-grade wire that was connecting the building to the post outside. “Grab on and hold your breath,” Sparky commanded, with a smirk of enjoyment.

 

“You won't let the...-” Before Amelia could finish her questions, electricity started to static up around her arms. Amelia then did what the blonde told her, wrapping her arms tightly around Sparky's waist. They jumped from their post and slide down the wire to the post. Climbing down the pair looked up to the burning building.

 

“Come on,” Sparky called back, Amelia ran forward, pulling a hooded mask over her face. Dark gray eyes, looking back to the burning building one last time before running after her sister.

 

“There was kids entering that building, not the heroes!” Amelia declared after they were a safe distance away. “You really think they can do what needs to be done to take that place down?” She wondered, looking back the way they came. Worry was laced her voice and it was obvious to anyone who could hear her.

 

“Tricks, we have to get out of here,” Sparks stated, grabbing ahold of her friend and leader’s arm.

 

When it comes to endangering people their age or older, Tricks always makes sure Dooms is there to keep an eye on the children. It was her own way to protect them. Though Sparks was right. They had no time for this.

 

Running to their escape plan, all Tricks could do was hope that they could handle CADMUS by themselves. If not then Tricks would hope that the Justice League wasn’t far behind.

 

Tricks looked back over her shoulder before slipping through the shadows. Taking off their cloaks, and sliding into their street clothes, the fifteen-year-old turned to the thirteen-year-old. “Come on.” Emily held her hand out to Amelia.

 

Amelia took it, rounding the corner. They saw the flames being taken care of and knew that the sidekicks were in trouble. The sidekicks would need help, though neither knew how to help them. They could always find a way to contact the Justice League, but that wasn’t going to happen.

 

It’s against their rules to work either end. Amelia does so, only to fight the League of Shadows.

  
  


* * *

 

The darkness shadowed them, allowing the two teenagers to hide. Though if any of the great heroes should just take a look around… the two would be spotted. They are great for blending in, but not many people are out. The moon shining down on them, and it was past midnight.

 

All the pair can hear was the sidekicks declare they are forming a team. That made the two young teenagers look to each other. Doubt was written in their faces about the team that these sidekicks want to form.

 

“They are seeing this in a way of children,” Emily stated, shaking her head.

 

A smirk crossed Amelia’s lips. “Maybe. They don’t really get enough credit they deserve.” Amelia counter.

 

Sharing another look, the two remembered about something that happened not so long ago. They themselves were fighting for more freedom. Now they are allowed to do anything they want, as long as it bids to The Cross’s laws.

 

Looking at the three groups, Amelia knew who she’d follow. “Split?” Emily asked, already knowing what her leader was thinking. A short nod of Amelia’s head was all Emily needed. “I’ll go to Central City.”

 

“Good, I have Gotham.” Amelia gave her a twisted smirk. That made a chill goes up the electric teen’s back.

 

With that, the two split, knowing they have a long way to keep up with the heroes. Amelia and Emily did exchange quick motions of signs, to how to keep in contact. A radio in the ear, but stay silent. If they are not their meeting place at the designated time. They were to call The Mechies, their team, to come for the other.

 

Superman’s clone went with the Flash duo. The Bat pair went the other way. Amelia was surprised by how easy it was to keep up with them. Till she lost them, thinking they went into a sewer system.

 

Frowning deeply, Amelia went back to Gotham City. Heading to a small café Amelia sat down in a chair. Her back was to the wall. From where she was, she could reach the exit should something happens. Also, she can see anyone who enters the small place.

 

Ordering a mocha and cookies, Amelia waited for the check in. Sipping her hot drink to keep her awake, till a soft beep could be heard in her ear. Taking out a cell phone from her pocket, she dialed a number she had memorized.

 

“This is boring.” A very bored sounding Emily stated from her end of the phone.

 

A soft laugh left Amelia. “Sorry?” She asked, sipping her drink. “Taking it you found where your kitten have been hiding?”

 

“Yeah, idiots went straight to their homes. Easy to follow them.” Emily stated, sounding even more bored.

 

That made Amelia laugh again. “So you freaked out that you lost your kitten, and she was hiding under your bed the whole time?” 

 

“You are in public.”

 

“Well yeah, kittens can normally get scared easily with loud noises,” Amelia answered.

 

“You lost them?” Emily started to sound smug.

 

“No, kittens are like ninjas. It wasn’t your fault.” Amelia rambled, sounding rather bored herself.

 

The uncontrollable laughter from Emily’s side made Amelia frown and pull the phone away from her ear. An annoyed sigh left Amelia, taking a bite of her cookie. Once Emily’s laughter calmed down, she had to get her breathing back to somewhat normal.

 

“So, the Bats really got the best of you,” Emily stated, with amusement in her voice.

 

“You going to apply for that Wayne Scholarship?” Amelia asked, sounding to outsiders she was changing subjects.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know your theory about Wayne and his whatever is the Dynamic Duo.” Emily scuffed off.

 

Amelia took another bite of her cookie and sip of her mocha. “So we are both being transferred?” Amelia asked, using her bitten into a cookie to mix the hot drink. Watching the liquid swirl was interesting to Amelia.

 

Emily then had to think about it for a moment. “Nah, let’s still do it on the ninth. Normal place.” Emily commented. “We do have to give the others time to find out what they need to. Plus you have to try to track down the Dynamic Duo.” Emily started to laugh again. “I can’t believe you lost them.”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes, before hanging up. She was tired of getting laughed at, by her best friend no less. It was a useless headache.

 

Around noon, Amelia figured she should start to walk around. Staying in one place wouldn’t look very good. Walking out of the café, Amelia stuck her hands in her pockets. Deciding to explore the shopping district, there was no reason for Amelia not get anything out of this.

 

Time to act like a normal teenage girl. Amelia might not like doing this type of things, but she needs the experience. Walking through the shopping area, a girl with wild brown hair was walking past her. A loud booming laughter left her.

 

Amelia felt the girl’s hand go to Amelia’s side. Before the girl could get away, Amelia grabbed her wrist. “That doesn’t belong to you.” Amelia frowned.

 

Pale hazel green-blue eyes looked shocked into Amelia’s stormy blue ones. Her wild brown hair seemed almost alive as she shifted to get away from Amelia. “Don’t know what you are talking about.” The teen, a couple years older than Amelia but looks same age about, tried to break the hold Amelia had on her wrist.

 

“You know precisely what I am speaking of.” Amelia declared, calmly but annoyance was present in what she stated.

 

It was nearly one in the afternoon. Somehow the place seems busier than it really should be on a Monday. Stupid Federal Holiday. Yesterday was fourth of July, Independence day. Why was it celebrate on both days?

 

The other with wild hair finally looked about fed up with waiting to be let go. “Robber! Thief! Help!” The wild-haired one started to scream.

 

Amelia then used the most confused look she could. “Please ignore my little sister. She’s just being troublesome.” Amelia laughed, getting the few of the worry citizens that stopped to help to move along.

 

Pulling the older one that looks younger along, Amelia didn’t loosen her grip. For her age and size, Amelia was stronger than looked. She used that to her advantage a lot, but now more than before.

 

Getting them out of sight. Amelia pushed the teen into the wall. “Give me back the small black pouch, or I will break every bone in your body.” Amelia’s voice went so cold. It actually made the girl’s eyes widen.

 

Reaching into her jacket, the older took out a black pouch. Amelia took it away and placed it back where it belong. “What is it?” The thief asked, sitting on the ground.

 

“Personal. What’s your name?” Amelia asked, looking to the girl on the ground.

 

“Rikchel, but everyone calls me Roka.” She answered, tilting her head slightly to the side. “Aunty always tells me to not to talk to strangers. Most of all my father, cause he’s the biggest stranger in the world.” The girl started to laugh at her own lame joke.

 

“My name is Amelia.” Amelia introduced herself, ignoring the lame joke. “I’m surprised you were actually able to get something from me.” She admitted, slightly impressed. “Not many can.” Amelia then placed her hand on Roka’s head. “If you didn’t do that loud obnoxious laugh, I would have never noticed.”

 

Roka started to get up. “Weird are you! You like I!” Roka declared with a big smile. She showed all her teeth and her eyes were closed tightly.

 

It took Amelia a moment to figure out what Roka yelled. “Thank you?” Amelia asked, slightly confused.

 

Amelia looked ready to say something else when someone started to scream. “That damn little thief!” That made Roka’s eyes goes wide.

 

“Rusty me getting!” Roka yelped, grabbing Amelia’s arm and pulling her with, running away.

 

“Hey!? Where are we going?” Amelia demanded to know, confused about why she’s being dragged along.

 

“Backscratch, backscratch,” Roka stated, looking around lost.

  
  


Amelia seemed to start to get an understanding on how Roka’s mind seems to work. “You scratch my back, I scratch yours?” Amelia asked. Roka just quickly nodded her head.

 

Taking a deep breath, Amelia thought about everything she has seen walking around the place. “This way.” Amelia leads her through glass doors of a store. “Hi, my sister thinks she drops her wallet in here, has anyone gave you a wallet?” Amelia asked, the girl behind the counter.

 

From the angle that the man looking for Roka was looking, he couldn’t see Roka. He could see Amelia and the cashier that stood in the way. The cashier looked bored of the situation. “No.” She stated, not even looking up to them.

 

Amelia didn’t even bother to see how the woman looked, just concentrated on the man passing the store. Once he was a good distance away, Amelia bid the cashier a good day, dragging Roka with her.

 

“You owe me.” Amelia declared, boredom seemed to overcome her now. “I suggest you leave before the man comes back.” Amelia let go of the other’s wrist.

 

Amelia went to the food court, deciding she needs to eat something more than cookies. Ordering from one of the places, she got her food then sat down in a booth. Her back to the railing that looked to the first floor below her, and her eyes scanning the platform she was sitting on. It was higher up, giving her more of an overview of everything.

 

Then…

 

“What are you doing sitting here?” A familiar voice asked, making Amelia jump.

 

Looking over her shoulder, to the railing that is behind her, she saw a boot, eyes moving up to Roka standing there. Roka then crouches downward. Stealing a fry from Amelia’s frosty. “Yummy, my favorite.” Roka gave the younger a big smile eating it in one go. “Lunch for what?”

 

Amelia groaned, rubbing her eyes. “Are you just going to follow me now?” Amelia wondered, annoyed now.

 

Then a beep was heard in Amelia’s ear. Reaching to take out her cell phone, Amelia couldn’t find it. A frown crossed her lips, then reached out to Roka. “Give me my phone,” Amelia demanded, no humor in her voice.

 

Placing a couple of cellphones onto the table, Amelia reached for her own. Dialing a number she has memorized, Amelia placed it to her ear. “I have a shadow.” Amelia blurted out, straight away.

 

Laughter. Multiple waves of laughter.

 

“How is that funny?” Then felt a tapping on top of her head. Looking up to see a white-blonde pixie cut hair teenager in the booth next to her. “Now I see how that’s funny.” Amelia hanged up the phone.

  
  


Strawberry blonde and ebony haired teenagers sat on another side as the white-blonde. “Sorry, the mission kinda lead us here. We have no idea where we are heading next. This is just a stop, following our target.” Evan rambled, happily.

 

“Mission? Target?” Roka asked eyes peeked with interest.

 

“We are doing a school assignment.” Amelia lied smoothly. “We are supposed to do research and follow one person of our family for a certain amount of time. Try to track them through social media, such as facebook or myspace, and record how easy it is to track them.” Amelia explained further.

 

“School… Lame.” Roka’s head fell to the table before her. Stealing another fry from Amelia’s frosty.

 

Amelia pushed it away from her, to Roka. Roka’s head popped up happily taking the frosty and fries that were stuck in it. Amelia ate the other fries and her burger. “So why is she following you?” Leigh asked, sipping her milkshake.

 

Amelia shrugged her shoulder. “Not sure,” Amelia admitted.

 

“Trouble of out her get to do to something me gives she till her following am I so trouble of out me got she,” Roka spoke all at once.

 

The white-blonde seemed to understand, but other two did not. Amelia sighed and repeated but correctly what Roka said. “She got me out of trouble so I am following her till she gives me something to do to get her out of trouble,” Amelia stated, then put her head back to rest against the back of the booth. “Is what she said.”

  
  


Leigh started to laugh. “It’s honor among thieves,” Leigh explained.

 

That made Amelia’s head shoot to look at the strawberry blonde. “Thieves have honor?” Amelia asked, shocked.

 

With that, a soft beep was heard from Evan’s phone. “Well good luck with your shadow.” Evan bid her goodbye. “Thank you for showing us around, Leigh. Next time we are in your domain, we will go shopping together.” Evan bid her goodbye.

 

Dooms pushed herself over next to Amelia, kissing Amelia’s cheek. Stealing a handful of fries, before walking up behind Evan who was walking away. Leigh sighed, before moving next to Amelia.

 

“You want to show me around? I have time to kill.” Amelia asked.

 

That made Leigh's eyes light up, and Roka then started to pout. “No want me?” Roka asked.

 

“Don’t know you,” Amelia commented, eating some of Leigh’s fries since everyone was stealing her own.

  
  


Roka then got up and left them alone. “That was kinda harsh,” Leigh commented, finishing her milkshake.

 

Amelia sighed. “I don’t need to babysit while on a mission,” Amelia commented, dryly.

 

“So explain the beep things to me, again,” Leigh suggested.

 

Amelia laughed, softly. “Each beep means someone different. When I get the beep, I’m expected to contact them. If I don’t contact them within a certain amount of time, I’ve been caught. If I contact them and they don’t answer, then they have been caught.” Amelia explained.

 

Leigh nodded her head. “Makes sense,” Leigh stated, bored. Amelia had to surprise a yawn. “Need a place to crash?” Leigh asked, amused.

 

“Yes.” Amelia answer, honestly. “I haven’t slept since the night before last,” Amelia added. “I was trailing my own targets, and lost them,” Amelia grumbled the last part.

 

Leigh laughed, head falling backward. “My dad got captured, again. So you are welcome to stay in the guest bedroom. Only I really am ever there anyway.” Leigh added, before getting up.

 

Following Leigh, Amelia watched everything carefully. Memorizing every single thing that they pass. Then getting to an old, out of business, store. Walking inside, it was just a boarded up closed store. Then Leigh pulled something that Amelia couldn’t make out what was.

 

A sliding door and freezing cold air hit Amelia. Suppressing a shiver, Amelia looked to Leigh, annoyed. “Don’t worry, only the first level is safe for my father to be in.” Leigh brushed off Amelia’s reaction.

 

Going into the room, Amelia followed Leigh to an elevator. The numbers were strange. It was missing 2 and 5 from it. “What happened to level 2 and 5?” Amelia asked.

 

“You have to get to them by my father’s personal elevator. Only his voice can work it.” Leigh stated, with a sigh. “Don’t know what’s on them,” Leigh added as if she has said it million of times.

 

Going to the third floor, the elevator went down instead of up, they left it and it was almost like a hotel suite, but underground. The warmth of the room was welcoming. Not precisely warm, but not freezing like the first level.

 

Getting off, Leigh showed Amelia where she’d be sleeping for the time being. Amelia sighed, Leigh has earned their trust. All Leigh really wanted was friends who accepted her for her. That’s what they did. They even took her in with training to be part of the Cross.


End file.
